


A Phone Call away

by PhilCoulsonLover



Series: The Director [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/pseuds/PhilCoulsonLover
Summary: When Phil Coulson gets back to his bunk, he receives a phone call which isn't alarming. What is however is what is on the other side of that phone call. He answers to hear a moaning Melinda May trying to get off and he doesn't know what to do with that information.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda
Series: The Director [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614325
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	A Phone Call away

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Smut before and i am superrrr nervous for you guys to read it. Please be nice lol and Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> This was not beta'ed so any mistakes are mine. Please don't hesitate to let me know! Happy Reading *Blushes*

Melinda May was everything to him.

Phil Coulson wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Melinda May was the topic of his dreams for years. He knew lately he was just sexually frustrated but damn it if he didn’t want to just go to his bunk and jerk one out. Phil was a man of self-discipline, but he saw Melinda take on an army today and he just wanted her to badly. He could never tell her that himself though, he had spent to many years in the friend zone to finally break it. He loved her but he loved her enough not to hurt her. Anytime he got close to someone, he broke their heart. He was determined not to break hers, as she has had to much of that lately. 

He walks slowly back to his bunk and only runs into a few other agents on the way. Phil was almost there when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and saw Melinda was calling. He answered it quickly, but he realized that she had no idea she had called him. He could hear a faded noise in the background. He spoke into the phone a few times to see if he could get her attention but to no avail. He kept the phone to his ear as he put in his pin code to his bunk and shut the door behind him. After a few moments, he realized was exactly he was hearing. 

“Phil! – Oh God Phil!” 

Coulson froze at his door way but for the life of him he couldn’t put the phone down. He couldn’t believe his ears. He was listening to Melinda May not only pleasure herself, but obviously thinking of him and getting off on it. Phil sat down on his bed and just kept listening. The more she moaned his name and got closer to her climax, the harder he got. Phil instinctively pressed his hand down on his crotch because it was getting very uncomfortable. He under no circumstances would jerk off listening to her though. He couldn’t believe his luck however, this is what fantasies are made of. 

He tried one more time, “Melinda! Melinda! Can you hear me?” with no answer directed back at him he just sat and waited. Should he hang up? He honestly didn’t want to, but he knew he probably should. Instead he put it on speaker and started taking off the excessive amount of clothes that he still had on, off. 

All he could hear was labored breathing and explicit moaning on the other side. He was so hard he couldn’t stand it anymore. He took his jacket off, and his socks and shoes. He was trying so hard but then he berated himself for not hanging up. He just didn’t have it in him, he never dreamed he would get the chance to listen to Melinda May herself get off thinking about him. 

He started to undo his cuff links and take off his suit shirt and he hears “shit” and then a beep. He freezes and doesn’t really know what to do with that in take of breath he just took. He slowly lets it go and decides to take his phone in hand and click on May’s name. After a few rings she picks up but doesn’t say anything. He takes a quick breath and starts out with Melinda….

“I didn’t mean for you to hear any of that, Phil.” She states plainly but he can hear the hesitation in her voice. “It’s okay, I’m sorry I didn’t hang up. That was an invasion of privacy and I apoli..” she interrupts him before he can finish that sentence. “Why didn’t you hang up Phil? If you knew I wasn’t on the other line, why didn’t you hang up?” she sounded more curious than angry, so he took that as a win as he let go of another deep breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. “I…” he coughs because he is so nervous. “I heard you moan my name and I just couldn’t stop.” Phil hung his head because he knew that he should have hung up. “Okay, what are you going to do about the fact I was getting off thinking about you?” Now that brought his head back up, he hadn’t expected that kind of questioning. “Melinda…” he brushes his hand across his face. He seriously can’t believe this is how his night is ending up. 

One thing he loved about Melinda is that she never backed down from a challenge. She might not have meant for him to hear her, but she obviously wanted him. That fact boggled his mind to be completely honest. Melinda May wanted HIM. 

“So, we can do 1 of 2 things Phil.” She stated matter of fact. He just kept trying to breath normally, or as normally as he possibly could. His heart was beating rapidly, and it felt like he was going to die. In response though, he just made a little squeak of a noise, not a yes or no just a noise. She continued, “we can hang up and act like this never happened, or you can come over to my bunk.” He was pretty sure he stopped breathing at that point. He was shell shocked. At her words, he just mumbled, what? 

He thought he had ruined it. She hung up on him. He was berating himself, what the hell had just happened? He was still in his pants, but he was wearing his white wifebeater shirt. He picked himself up off the bed and went to open his door. He couldn’t believe he was seriously going to do this. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He slowly walked towards May’s room, but he was struggling with deciding to double back. Fortunately for him, he was now standing outside her door with his hand on the door. This is it, all or nothing he whispered to himself. 

He begins to knock but before he can land it, the door opens. Melinda May was standing in front of him with nothing but a t-shirt on. He is sure he had died all over again. She smirks at him and that’s when he realized his mouth is open. He is standing there like a idiot, with his mouth open and he is sure he is drooling. She just turns and walks away. Phil steps inside the doorway and closes it behind him. She has backed herself to her bed and sits down. He is just standing there and watching her every move. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks but its more like a whisper. “Once we do this, we can’t turn back.” She just looks at him and smiles. “I’m sure, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He begins to walk towards her, and she stands up to meet him half way. 

She can tell he is nervous; his hands are practically shaking. She moves in quickly and before he can start talking again, she kisses him. It’s not a soft kiss either, it deepens quickly. Soon, his hand is on the back of her head and he is gripping her hair as he slides his tongue inside her mouth. She moans into his mouth and he just about lose it. He pulls back for a moment to catch his breath. “Wow!” is all he can muster up as a response before he lunges back in for another heated kiss. 

He breaks again and he just runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he looks at her. Melinda May looks absolutely wrecked and it was all because of him. All she says in response is “Phil” and he just eats her up with his eyes. The way he is looking at her, she has to clinch her legs together. It takes everything in her not to come right then and there. 

“Holy shit Phil”, as she starts to undo his belt. Her hands are so fast he can hardly comprehend what is happening. She finally unlatches the belt and slides it out of his pants and throws it to the floor. He reaches down to unzip and she starts tugging right away. She shoves his pants and boxers to the floor. As he steps out of them, he moans. He has been so hard for so long, just the relief of no confinement is pleasurable. He grabs his cock at the base and absentmindedly starts stroking. Melinda May couldn’t help herself, she just drops to her knees right there. She looks up to him and he has to grip himself hard at the base before he embarrasses himself and cums all over her face before they even get started. She licks her lips in anticipation and slowly kisses the head of his cock. He instinctively grabs the back of her head and grips her hair. She moans as she takes the head into her mouth. His head falls back at the warmth of her mouth on him. 

“Melinda…Fuck” she moans around his cock as she starts to take him deeper. He grips her hair tighter and he tries so hard not to push. He tries to let her take lead in this, they haven’t even had time to discuss anything but god all he wants is to push her head farther. She moans around him again as if she could hear his thoughts. She pulls off of him with a loud pop and looks up at him. 

“Phil, I want you to fuck my mouth.” And his jaw just drops open. She half expected him to protest but then his pupils just blacken. She has never in her life seen him like this. Pure lust radiating off him, she squeezes her legs together again because this time she really does almost cum at the thought of what is about to happen. He grips her head harder and pushes her back towards his cock. She opens easily and he slides himself inside. She hollows out her mouth and swallows to open her throat. She takes a deep breath in at the smell of him, she can smell his arousal and she just can’t get enough of it. He holds her there at the base of his cock and then releases her when she starts gagging. 

“Fuck, Mel” as he pushes her back down. He starts thrusting inside her mouth and he has such a tight grip on her hair. He then holds her mouth against the base again and she moans loud. He pulls her off of him as he starts to reach his orgasm. He isn’t ready for that yet. He is panting and looks down at her and she has her eyes closed and her mouth open and holy fuck she came. She leans over out of breath trying to calm herself down. He pulls her up and kisses her hard. Her body is just limp, but he gets his point across. Phil pulls back and smiles at her. 

“Get on the bed, Melinda.” And as she walks backwards to fall on to the bed, he pulls his shirt off and whilst he is now fully naked, he for the first time since this all started, realized that she was not. “take off your shirt” 

Melinda does ask she is asked while he walks over to her. He leans over top of her and kisses her. He tries to convey his emotions with this kiss. It isn’t hard or dirty, its plain passionate. When he finally breaks the kiss, she is panting, and he smirks. For the first time tonight, he realizes that even though he was nervous to begin with, he is now full of confidence, he leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and twirls his tongue around. She moans and grabs his head to keep it there. His left hand begins to move down her body while he gives her breasts ample attention. 

His hand finds her soaking wet pussy and slips a finger inside. She moans so loud that he stops what he is doing to look up at her. Her head is thrown back and he thinks to himself that this might be the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He leans up and kisses her lips hard. She kisses back just as hard as he slides a second finger inside her. She is soaking wet and despite their moans, the sound of her soaking pussy fills up the room. He slides in another finger and starts fingering her harder, she grabs his shoulders to hang on as he continues to kiss her. He slides his tongue inside her mouth, and she feels like she is going to explode. Before she can come again though, he stops and just looks down at her. “Fuck” she moans at the loss and the fact he kept her from another orgasm. 

He kisses her softly and then starts to get up. She goes to grab his shoulders and he smiles, “I’m not going anywhere Mel, I promise.” And he moves over top of her and pushes her legs apart. For just a moment, he hesitates and can’t believe this is happening. He grabs the base of his cock again and leisurely starts to stroke himself while look at her naked form below him. 

He lines himself up with her and starts to slowly push inside of her. She moans but covers her mouth at the contact. She won’t admit how long its been since she had sex. If she could compare though, she has never felt this turned on before in her life. He slowly pushes inside her until he is completely engulfed. He stalls for just a moment to take this in, her warmth around him. She is impatient though and starts to try and move. He smirks and starts to pull out but before she can protest, he is pushing back in. She moans again and if there is any indication of what Phil thinks about that, he wants to hear that sound again and again for the rest of his life. 

“God, Mel, your so tight and so hot.” As he pulls out and back in a few more times. She just looks up at him and says “Faster, Phil, please!” and he can’t believe that she is begging him. He doesn’t have to be asked twice though, and he starts to speed up. She wraps her legs around his waist as he fucks her hard and fast. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands, so she just pulls at him. He leans down and their mouths are touching but not really kissing either. They are just moaning into each other. 

“Fuck Mel you feel fucking good.” 

“Oh God Phil, I’m Close!” she yells as he picks up more speed. She can’t remember the last time she was fucked like this. This wasn’t just sex, this was fucking at its purest form. She screams as she comes and when her walls squeeze him, Phil gets in just a few more thrusts as he moans and fills her up. He collapses on top of her while trying to catch his breath. After a few moments though, he rolls off of her and she just looks at him. Both breathing hard and beyond speechless. 

After a few minutes though, he looks back at her. “Melinda, that was…” she interrupts him by kissing him. 

The first thing out of his mouth after that kiss though was, “Melinda, I’m Sorry…” and she starts to panic a little inside. He sees the panic in her eyes and shakes his head. “No not for this, I’m just sorry it took so long.” 

She takes a deep breath and relaxes. She smiles at him, “This was absolutely a long time coming.” 

He just relaxes and closes his eyes for a moment. He just can’t seem to believe this is how his night ended up. He quickly starts to doze off and she leans into him. She puts her hand on his chest and she can tell he is close to sleep. “Let’s talk in the morning” as she snuggles into his side. He makes a half-hearted sound, he knows there is a lot to talk about but for the life of him, he just wants to enjoy this. He pulls her body closer to him as they both fall into the best sleep they have had in years.


End file.
